


The Rose

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 冬日精灵Jack Frost简单的一天。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	The Rose

穿过云层最深处，跟随着风儿所引领着的方向，便能找寻到那位银发少年的踪迹。

探往博格斯小镇上的那堆积雪，他架起手中的长棍看着树下孩子们无忧无虑的打闹，再冲那一直望着他这个方向的褐发小男孩眨眨眼。

他坐在树木的枝干上侧耳倾听那孩子和朋友们炫耀着他与守护者们经历过的事迹，嬉笑间他曾送给Toothy的门牙已在重新慢慢成长。

看向牙仙宫殿中的金碧辉煌，他边帮小牙仙们整理孩子们刚脱落的牙齿，边因为听Toothy激动讲述她所知道的孩子们的童年趣事而咧嘴一笑，他稚嫩脸蛋上露出整齐洁白的牙齿总能让小牙仙们煽动翅膀的频率加快一倍。

降落在繁草丛生的兔子洞里，向来不善手工活的冰霜精灵把好几个复活节彩蛋涂成稀奇古怪的模样，惹得Bunny气得直跺脚骂骂咧咧直言更宁愿和土拨鼠一起共事，由此再次引发了两人之间对于袋鼠这个名词的严肃讨论。

去往那不久前才恢复正常的冰封之国，会自主行动的小雪人每次都带着自己的小云朵情绪高昂地与他四处探访，哭笑不得的他也每次都兴致盎然地更加了解这个不大不小的国家，在帮助那位女王做控冰练习的同时也总没法拒绝公主倾注热情自制的香甜巧克力。

来到坐落于南方不毛之地和北部寒苦之地中间的悲剧子午线上，他追随着风的轨迹与那翱翔在天空的骑龙少年并肩前行。

神秘而又致命的夜煞在这位总给它制造雪花的大男孩面前总是无比活跃，他挥挥手让无数细碎冰霜降落于骑龙少年的褐发上，也在对方低头研究地图时与他分享自己曾踏足过的世界。

在那片他可以肆意挥洒冰雪的纯白地域，他又一次无视掉小精灵们让他穿上雪地靴的要求，偷偷想把自己的名字从淘气鬼名单上去除，在发现一切都是无用功后只得幽怨地盯住正在编辑好孩子名单的，挑眉哼着小曲的圣诞老人。

立足于广阔无垠的苏格兰平原，那位百发百中的红发公主和她黑白相间的爱马总能轻而易举地在林间被找到。

前一秒的老友相聚总会在顷刻间不知不觉变成明显的相互调侃。他按照那位骑龙少年的嘱托将他亲手雕琢的木箭交给她，也看着这位以往大大咧咧的红发姑娘毫不掩饰脸颊上的红晕和灿烂笑容。

经过月下的静谧世界，他穿梭于光晕缭绕的金沙长河，Sandy准时送来了令人安心的美梦。他们流连于每一扇窗户，这般光景每次都让银发少年驻足观赏，他试图理解人们睡梦中的那些美好事物，也总能得到梦境守护神微笑着颔首认同。

清爽的微风还在推动他前进。

他顺着婉转动人的歌声轻轻推开那立于高塔上的木窗，歌声的主人顺过她倾泻如墨的金发如往常般笑盈盈地迎接他的到来。

他伸手递过一支还未绽放，柔软如丝般的花苞，那是他在博格斯小镇时发现的冬日纯白世界中的温暖点缀。

她边将那花骨朵置放于自己制作的瓷花瓶中，留这花的芳香满溢徘徊于她的整个世界，边听枕于自己膝上的他兴致勃勃地讲述着自己的经历见闻。

金色长发和银色发梢盘踞在一起难舍难分，眼神中的笑意丝毫不减当年初见时。

而那被银色月光倾洒的金色花骨朵，至今仍然默默等待含苞待放之日。

**Author's Note:**

> When the night has been too lonely
> 
> 当黑夜漫漫，孤独袭来
> 
> and the road has been too long.
> 
> 当路途遥远，前途渺茫
> 
> and you think that love is only
> 
> 当你觉得，真正的爱
> 
> for the lucky and the strong.
> 
> 只属于幸运，或只被坚强拥有
> 
> Just remember in the winter
> 
> 请铭记，在严冬之中
> 
> far beneath the bitter snow
> 
> 在冰雪之下，层层深冷
> 
> lies the seed that with the sun's love,
> 
> 静静埋下那爱如阳光的种子
> 
> in the spring, becomes the rose.
> 
> 待到春日，便会绽放璀璨花朵


End file.
